Ruedas de Cristal
by Kaomisha
Summary: TRADUCTION Hermione a 20 ans.Lors de la bataille finale,elle part par accident dans le passé,mais se retrouve dans le corps de ses 11 ans.Le futur est incertain et accumulant les erreurs elle finit par le changer complétement.CHaP3 rencontre avc Maraudeur
1. présentation

**Titre : **Ruedas de Cristal 

**Titre à l'origine :** RUEDAS DE CRISTAL ( vous comprenez bien le titre que j'ai choisi n.n )

**Auteur :** DREIGNUS

**Traductrice :** Kaomisha ( moi !! )

**Langue d'origine :** espagnol ( vous vous en doutiez bien , non ? )

**Résumé :** Hermione a 20 ans . Lors de la bataille finale , elle part par accident dans le passé , mais se retrouve dans le corps de ses 11 ans . Le futur est incertain et accumulant les erreurs elle finit par le changer complétement .

**Disclaimer : **la plupart des personnages appartiennet à J.K. Rowling ( apparitions nouvelles à venir )

**Remarque :** je ne suis qu'une traductrice pour cette fic , aucun élément d'histoire ne m'appartient si ce n'est les petits changements de construction de phrase que j'ai pu faire pour que la fic soit " française ". Je suis ici également en tant qu'intermédiaire avec l'auteur de cette fic si vous voulez lui parler , puisque je transmettrai les messages et questions qui lui reviennent après les avoir traduits . Et non , je ne suis pas payés pour faire ça ( on ne sait jamais , hein ? ) .

**Rating :** T ( des fois elle peuvent être estimé à M pour cause de scènes ou paroles violentes mais comme à l'origine son rating est T je l'ai laissé en tant que tel )

**Catégorie : **Voyage temporel , univers HP et crossover léger à certains moment .

**Genre :** Général / Action / adventure (un peu de romance parfois )

**Publication :** Je ne vous promet rien en matière de publication régulière , bien que j'essaierai .

**Reviews : **j'en attends beaucoup de votre part, et je ferai en sorte de répondre , soit directement, soit avec l'auteur , à chacune de vos question avant la publication du chapitre suivant . Etant donné la nouvelle restriction sur le fait que l'on ne doit plus répondre à vos reviews au chapitre qui suit , pour ceux qui signe anonymement , n'oubliez pas de laisser une adresse e-mail ou autre afin que je puisse le faire .

**Maintenant que tout est clair , que l'aventure commence !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**


	2. Pròlogo : Gira Tiempo

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic à laquelle j'ai adhéré tout de suite , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que moi maintenant que vous aurez la traduction .

Notez bien que :

" Bla , bla , bla " > dialogues

_Bla ,bla, bla_ > pensées

/Bla, bla ,bla/ > souvenir ( flashback)

Bla, bla, bla > fourchelang ( utilisé pas avant longtemps je le conçois )

sur ce , **bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : Le Retourneur de Temps .**

/" Hermione, derrière toi !"

" Experlliarmus ! " cria Hermione , et le mangemort fut éjecté contre le mur et perdit connaissance .

" Excellent Hermione "; dit avec un sourire Ron .

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se tourner vers lui pour lui rendre son sourire qu'elle vit Queudver derrière lui .

" RON !! "

" HAAAA !! "/

" Granger ! "

" Hein ?! "Hermione se retourna et vit Rogue à ses côtés qui , baguette en main , lançait un sort . Ils se tenaient tout les deux derrière des piliers dans le jardin arrière de Poudlard .

C'est-à-dire là où se déroulait la bataille finale .

" Concentrez-vous sur le combat ! " la rabroua-t-il , furieux .

" Oui , c'est bon ". Dit Hermione d'un ton lassant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait et lançait habilement divers sorts, qui eurent pour résultat de faire tomber facilement cinq de ceux qui leur bloquer le passage vers Voldemort et Harry .

Rogue regarda Hermione avec surprise . Mais celle-ci ne le nota pas , elle ne voyait qu'un certain rat se perdre dans un couloir , plus loin .

Tout l'Ordre se battait sans relâche , pendant que nouveaux et vieux mangemorts leur rendait la pareille .

" Je vous les laisse , j'ai d'autres choses à faire " , dit Hermione, sérieuse , avant de disparaître .

" Granger ! ", cria Rogue . Mais il était déjà trop tard .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Bonjour Queudver" . dit avec un sourire Hermione .

" HA !" , celui-ci , certainement , était maintenant très effrayé en constatant qu'Hermione l'avait rattrapé dans une clairière .

" Bien , mais que vois-je ? Je contaste que tu comptais utiliser un Retourneur de Temps ." , souria la jeune fille en regardant le petit sablier que Queudver portait à son cou , alors qu'il tentait , apparemment , de l'activer .

" Oublie-le , tu ne t'en iras pas . Non ! Tu payeras pour m'avoir enlever Ron ." , lui dit Hermione froidement .

Mais Queudver ne tînt pas compte de ce qu'elle avait dit , et s'affairer à tourner le petit sablier .

" EXPELLIARMUS ! " cria Hermione , mais au même moment le Retourneur de Temps était déjà activé .

La seul chose que l'on pu voir , fut comment le sort expulsa l'animagus rat hors de portée de la lumière que produisait à cet instant le retourneur , et comment celui-ci , toujours en marche , faisait grandir sa lumière , absorbant ainsi Hermione en elle .

L'instant d'après , la lumière , habituellement blanche , se fit d'un noir profond , le tout étant parcouru par des éclairs argentés .

**Fin de l'épilogue**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes pour un début ? La traduction est-elle ( dans le sens où ça semble être du français bien sûr n.n ) réussie ?

j'attend vos reviews , j'y répondrais avec joie ainsi que l'auteur si vous le souhaitez , puisque j'enverrai chacune de vos reviews, après que je les ai traduites , à DREIGNUS .

sur ce ,

à la prochaine ,

kissou ,

**Kaomisha**

**à suivre**


	3. Ok, puedo con esto creo

**Bonjour tout le monde !! **

Et oui , je suis de retour n.n !! Et bon , je tenais à vous dire les raisons de mon retard ... parce que oui , j'ai beaucoup de raison !!

Tout d'abord traduire un chapitre ... ça prend énormément de temps !! Et d'ailleur vous remarquerez que les chapitres deviendront de plus en plus long par la suite .

Et puis bon j'avais un peu la poisse ses jours-ci n.nU : non , mais n'empêche que c'est sèrieux quand je dis ça : d'un je me suis blesser en jouant au volley , alors écrire d'une main ça prend du temps , et le pire c'est qu'après avoir bien avoir avancer sur le chapitre , là horreur plus de courant ... et pour mon plus grand malheur l'ordi qui s'éteint ... tout est à refaire ...et bon, heureusement que je fais tout sur papier avant n.n .

Enfin bref ... tout ça pour vous dire qu'il m'arrivera de publier plus ou moins vite selon la période dans laquelle je me trouve , car je tiens absolument à traduire cette fic n.n !

Sur ce , je devrais arrêter de raconter ma vie ... n.nU ...

Passons au chapitre suivant ... que de surprises dans ce chapitre , je peux d'hors et déjà affirmer que vous allez l'adorer ( enfin .. c'est mon avis mais j'en sûr sur ce coup ) , et comment ? Et bien vous comprendrez sous peu .

Mais d'abord , notez bien que :

" Bla , bla , bla " dialogues

_Bla ,bla, bla_ pensées

/Bla, bla ,bla/ souvenir ( flashback)

Bla, bla, bla fourchelang ( utilisé pas avant longtemps je le conçois )

Et enfin ,** bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : "Ok , je peux m'y faire , enfin je crois ."**

" HA !" Hermione se mit rapidement sur ses pieds , en plaçant devant elle sa baguette par précaution. Où était-elle ?

Elle ragarda autour d'elle , on aurait dit une traverse . Elle regarda en face et remarqua l'allée centrale , où plusieurs personnes marchaient . C'était étrange , tout lui paraissait familier .

" Mince , le Retourneur de temps ", ce dit-elle en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle regarda de nouveau avec attention autour d'elle, et maintenant elle le reconnue immédiatement , c'était le Chemin de Traverse.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Attend , ce rat l'avait activé à Poudlard ... Pourquoi je suis au Chemin de Traverse ? " Hermione s'appuya contre le mur de la ruelle où elle était , quelquechose s'était mal passé , très mal passé .

_Calme-toi Hermione , tu es intelligente ,jamais tu ne t'ais laissé emporter par l'incertitude , ou le désespoir ; premièrement , la première chose à faire : découvrir à quel époque sommes-nous ? _se dit-elle décidée , mais à peine fit-elle un pas qu'elle se retrouva face contre terre .

_Génial _pensa-t-elle , énervée , elle se releva seulement pour remarquer comme quoi sa cape était immense pour elle .

" Oh oh " dit-elle sans sans rendre compte , regardant comment sa cape touchait le sol . Elle la releva un peu et vit que ses chaussures lui était désserer , visiblement d'une taille trop grande pour elle .

" Ah merde !! " lâcha-t-elle à cause du choc . Elle se toucha le visage , regarda ses mains ." Merde , merde !" répéta-t-elle de par son étonnement .

" Ku , Ku !!"

" Hein ?" Hermione fit volte face ,et vit une chouette de couleur café, qui portait une enveloppe . Hermione la prit prestement , elle devait être pour elle , il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la ruelle .

" Ah , non ! Mais c'est vraiment la merde !" dit -elle visiblement abattue .

" C'est une lettre pour intégrer Poudlard !" remarqua-t-elle avec surprise , et elle commença à la lire .

" Miss Granger , bla , bla , bla ,... oui , oui , je sais déjà ça ! Hum , hum , oui , oui ,oh , merde , merde ... ajouta-t-elle au fil de sa lecture .

" ... Cordialement , Albus Dumbledore ... avec la date de 1973 ... murmura-t-elle sans contenir son étonnement .

Hermione lâche la lettre sans s'en rendre compte , la bouche grande ouverte .

Mais l'instant d'après elle reprit un air sérieux , remarquant le message qui était sûrement visible de là où elle était .

" Réfléchis Hermione , réfléchis . L'expelliarmus a certainement affecté le Retourneur de Temps ... oui , ça j'ai compris , peut être que c'est ça qui a modifié mon physique ... oui , ça aussi c'est tout à fait probable ; ok , je suis à l'époque des parents de Harry , si je comprend bien . Ok , je peux m'y faire , enfin je crois , et puis peu importe ... ok , ok , ok , ZUT !!"

Hermione tapa sa tête contre le mur en face d'elle dans un mouvement répétitif . Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête .

" Bien , bien , je peux expliquer presque tout . Mais la lettre ? Mmm , bon , Poudlard envoie les lettres , quand à l'âge de 11 ans , les enfants commence à développer leur magie , bien que techniquement parlant , ici je suis orpheline .", se dit-elle sérieuse . Mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se rappelant la mort de ses parents à cause de quelques mangemorts il y a 1 ans , après la mort de Ron .

" Ron..." dit-elle d'une voix douce et suave .

" Non , ce n'est pas le moment ", se reprocha-t-elle , et elle regarda le ciel .

" Il fait encore jour , il doit être 10 ou 11 heures ... Ils ne vont pas tarder à m'envoyer un employé de l'assistance sociale ." affirma-t-elle pour elle-même . Elle prit sa baguette , et changea ses vêtements . Elle portait maintenant une paire de jeans délavée , usée et quelque peu trouée , en plus d'une chemise large et ample de couleur blanche , et une paire de tennis rouge .

"POP"

Hermione se retourna , et vit une assistante sociale : une femme ayant des cheveux châtains qui portait une cape rose criard et des lunettes en forme d'ailes de papillon .

Hermione se remercia intérieurement d'avoir penser à utiliser ce sort , sinon elle aurait eu beaucoup à expliquer : ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on cherche une née moldue qui utilise des capes sorcières .

" Ho , bonjour ma chérie " souria la femme , regardant avec un peu de dégoût la ruelle où elles étaient . Et , sortant un calpin de son énorme sac , elle regarda Hermione à la dérobée .

Elle , ne bougeait pas , sachant ce qui se passerait .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours passèrent rapidement pour Hermione , dans l'orphelinat "Merlin" .

Ca ne lui a pas coûté grand chose de les convaincre du fait qu'elle était entrée par le Chaudron Baveur , essayant de chercher de quoi manger .Bien qu'elle due se séparer de sa baguette , puisqu'ils furent surpris du fait qu'elle en portâsse une , mais elle leur affirma qu'elle l'avait volé et n'avait aucune idée de son utilité .

Cela les convainquis .

Ils lui remplirent un nouveau dossier avec son nom , et l'envoyèrent à l'orphelinat , l'endroit où elle séjournerait jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard .

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas s'intégrer . Elle ne parlait à personne , ni ne disait rien . Beaucoup l'appelait la Bizarre ou même la " biza-zaroïde-Granger " comme l'avait surnommée l'un de ses 'gentils' camarades . ( NdA : pour le surnom j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour traduire "rara-raratica-Granger" si vous avez mieux ? )

Mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de chose, elle savait sa situation bien pire .

Elle était dans le passé , et elle avait une seule chose à l'esprit .

Ne pas intervenir .

Elle ne pouvait pas changer le futur , elle , mieux que quiconque , pourrait donner de bonnes théories sur ce que ça pourrait engendrer .

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus .

Elle ne devait pas intervenir .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione regarda le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux , pendant que le Poudlard Express avançait . Elle avait pris le dernier wagon où il n'y avait personne . Elle voulait seulement être seule , et ne voulait pas se confronter à certaines personnes .

Elle ne devait pas .

Elle regarda sa valise en face d'elle , vieille et rongée à certains endroits , comme l'est tout ce qu'elle contenait : des livres d'occasions avec des pages détachées , et des capes de troisième main avec beaucoup de trous causés par les mites .

A l'orphelinat , c'est tout ce qu'ils purent lui offrir , et elle le comprenait , après tout , l'endroit n'était en rien appréciable : les repas étaient rares et ils avaient à peine de quoi s'habiller . Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir attraper une quelconque maladie magique là-bas .

Elle regarda de nouveau sa baguette . Elle était de quatrième main , toute vieille , et collée en un seul morceaux à l'aide d'un ruban adhésif magique en son milieu . Elle avait un poil de licorne , ou une plume de phoenix ? Enfin quelquechose dans le genre .

Mais elle aimait cette baguette , elle ressemblait à celle de Ron en deuxième année .

" Ron .." murmurra-t-elle avec tristesse . Comme elle le regrettait , penser à lui avec nostalgie et elle l'avait perdu .

Elle avait maintenant perdu tout le monde : à Harry , et aux Weasley qui la considéraient comme leur fille depuis la mort de ses parents .

Elle les avait perdus ...

Hermione souria de voir Hagrid guidant les premières années , bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à elle , évidemment , mais voir un visage familier bien plus jeune et sans tant de cheveux était génial .

Cela se passait comme lors de sa première année : les barques , la vue du château par le lac , et maintenant l'attente de la répartition .

Combien de souvenirs ...

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose , elle savait que cette fois-ci , il n'y aurait ni Ron , ni Harry .

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle , elle vit Dumbledore qui souriait , très amusé , et McGonagall, qui était à côté du tabouret où l'on est réparti .

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourir avec nostalgie , comme elle les regrettait .

Hermione voyait comment tous passait , jusqu'à ce que se fusse son tour .

" Hermione Jane Granger " , l'appela une McGonagall plus jeune , peut-être 47 ans .

Hermione réagit à l'appel et se dirigea vers le tabouret où on lui mettrait le Choixpeau sur la tête .

Mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision .

" Mmm , et bien dis-moi , je n'avais jamais vu un esprit comme le tien " dit le Choixpeau surprit .

Toute la Grande Salle , comme toujours , regardait avec émoie la répartition . Alors , bien sûr , ils écoutaient tous avec attention ce qu'il disait .

" Ho , c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? ... Bon , c'est bon , mais tu devrais savoir qu'il y a d'autre maison où ... Hé !!Qui est-ce que tu appelles chapeau stupide ?! " grogna le Choixpeau indigné .

Toute la salle se tut .

" Petite impertinente ! Tu te dois de savoir que je suis plus vieux que toi ! Et pour cela , j'ai plus de connaissance ! ... QUOI ?! Répète-moi ça en face ! ... GRRrr !! Tu es une fille de ...!! "

" CHOIXPEAU !!" cria McGonagall en sursautant .

" Mais c'est elle qui a commencé " , sedéfendit le Choixpeau , gêné .

Et tout le monde était très surprit par l'insolence de la nouvelle .

Elle sera certainement à Serpentard .

" Cela importe peu , seulement ... , seulement , finissez la répartition maintenant " , ajouta McGonagall sérieuse .

" C'est bon ... " dit avec mauvaise foi le vieux chapeau . Et tous virent Hermione arborait un sourire de victoire .

Oui , elle était une serpentarde .

" Très bien petite , ce sera comme ça ! POUFSOUFFLE !! cria le chapeau .

Et toute la salle resta en CHOC .

Hermione s'enleva le chapeau , le passa à McGonagall , impassible , et marcha jusqu'à sa nouvelle table , suivi par le regard des autres .

Un Gryffondor reconnaît à un Gryffondor .

Un Serdaigle à un Serdaigle .

Un Serpentard à un Serpentard .

Et un Poufsouffle à un Poufsouffle .

Mais tous les poufsouffles savaient une chose .

Et cette chose était que Hermione Jane Granger n'était pas une poufsouffle .

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**à suivre ...**

* * *

Mince aurait-je oublié de préciser qu'elle était parti au temps des célébres Maraudeurs ?? n.n

Allez !! Avouez que vous êtes surpris qu'elle soit envoyé a Poufsouffle , non ? Même pas un peu ?

ah là là , bonjour la discrétion Hermione !! Et encore ce n'est que le début d'une très longue liste ... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres !

Sinon j'attend une petite review de votre part ...

Et avant que j'oublie pour ce qui ne m'ont pas posé la question directement au dernier chapitre -- le fait que j'ai commencé le chapitre par " Prologue " et l'ai terminé par " Fin de l'épilogue " est normal . En fait , l'auteur **Dreignus** avait mis "épilogue" à l'origine car elle estimait que la vie présente d'Hermione se terminait avec son voyage dans le passé . Donc j'ai tenu à mettre "épilogue" à la fin pour ce que ça représenté réellement pour elle .

Voilà je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois .

kissou

**Kaomisha**


	4. No subestimes Black

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

Après un long moment d'absence je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous !! vous allez découvrir un nouvel aspect de cette Hermione plus qu'étrange ... et vous allez également découvrir sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs !!

Mais d'abord **notez bien que :**

"Bla , bla ,bla" dialogues

_bla ,bla, bla_ pensées

/bla , bla ,bla / souvenirs (flashback)

bla ,bla ,bla fourchelangue ( pas utilisé avant longtemps je le conçois )

et enfin , **Bonne Lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : "Prend garde Black"**

Tous mangeaient dans un étrange silence , regardant attentivement à la nouvelle Poufsouffle , qui avait une apparence sérieuse et froide , elle était assise à la dernière place , en bout de table , à l'écart de ses autres camarades . Elle avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés .

Elle arborait une posture prétentieuse pour tous . Même ceux de sa propre maison la regardait d'un mauvais oeil , comme si elle était une étrangère .

Les préfets n'ont même pas daigné se lever pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue .

Mais Hermione était seulement en train d'attendre , ayant faim , elle avait mangé en vitesse son plat puisqu'à l'orphelinat il ne leur donnait pas grand chose , toujours de l'avoine , de l'eau et du pain .

Hermione attendait seulement que tous partent, pour enfin aller se coucher , elle était fatiguée et les lits de Poudlard étaient un cadeau inespèré pour elle qui n'avait dormi , depuis son arrivée dans cette époque, que sur une sorte de couchette froide et dure en guise de lit .

Peu après les préfets appelèrent les premières années , Hermione se leva dans la seconde et suivit le groupe .

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et allèrent en direction de la salle commune , pendant que le préfet expliquait les règles de Poudlard .

Gryffondor l'avait dans une tour , Serpentard dans les cachots , Serdaigle dans une tour également .

Hermione supposa que Poufsouffle serait plus à l'intérieur , dans un endroit plus chaud , plus sûr . Après tout , les poufsouffles étaient connus pour leur douceur et leur gentillesse en plus de son travail dur et acharné dans tout .

_Ah , c'est vrai , elle est dans la cuisine , ou près d'elle _se rappela Hermione , à l'occasion d'un commentaire de Luna... ou c'était Ginny qui lui avait dit ? Bon , cela importe peu .

"Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé !!"

Tous se retournèrent avec peur et virent un fantôme avec un sourire pervers sortir d'un mur , que Hermione reconnut comme le détestable esprit frappeur Peeves .

"Peeves ! Tu leur fais peur ! le réprimanda un des préfets mal à l'aise , mais celui-ci lui fit seulement une pétarade avant de se lancer contre le groupe en volant très bas au-dessus de leurs têtes .

" HAAAA !!" crièrent beaucoup en se baissant effrayés .

" Peeves " lui crièrent ensemble les préfets , mais ils se turent , surpris de voir seule une poufsouffle debout : Hermione .

Elle était sérieuse , de pied ferme et regardant avec sévérité à Peeves en souriant avec malice .

" Je te recommande de nous foutre la paix , Peeves " , dit-elle un peu gênée en regardant avec peine le visage éffrayé de ses compagnons .

"Moi je fais ce qu'il me plaît !" dit Peeves en souriant avec malice, et en lui faisant une autre pétarade .

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas , je suis certaine que le Baron Sanglant voudra sortir jouer avec toi " souria Hermione avec une grimace moqueuse , jusqu'à être perverse .

Peeves se figea , et son visage s'emplit d'horreur de s'imaginer le Baron Sanglant en train de 'jouer' avec lui .

"T-tu es stupide ! " cria avec peur Peeves avant de s'enfuir en vitesse .

Tous se levèrent , et regardèrent Hermione avec stupéfaction ainsi qu'une certaine crainte .

" Vous allez bien ?" demanda Hermione en souriant avec beaucoup de gentillesse .

" Ha, euh ... oui .. " dirent quelques uns , et les autres aquiéscèrent .

" Tant mieux " souria Hermione avec plus de douceur .

" Ha, bien, continuons jusqu'à notre salle commune " dit l'un des préfets sans vraiment le penser .

Et tous reprirent leur marche avec Hermione en fin de groupe .

" Bien joué " lui souria la préféte , marchant à ses côtés .

" Ce n'était rien " répondit Hermione sérieuse , reprenant son attitude initiale . Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne devait pas socialiser, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet idiot de Peeves effrayer les enfants .

Apparemment le caractère Gryffondor était bien ancré dans ses veines .

Elle et la préfete continuèrent à suivre en marchant derrière le groupe , cette dernière ne faisait que regarder Hermione , curieuse . Elle était avec la poufsouffle la plus bizarre de toute l'histoire .

XxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione se leva à la même heure comme toujours ; elle regarda son dortoir , qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres filles . Elle leur sourit avec tendresse , elles paraissaient si jeunes et sans défense .

_Les pauvres , elle ne savent pas ce qui arrivera ... elles ne savent encore rien de Voldemort _pense-t-elle en perdant son sourire et tournant son regard sombre ._ Elles , ne savent pas encore ce qui va arriver , et le massacre qu'il y aura, elles ne le savent pas ..._

Elle s'étira un peu , et se leva pour se changer et sortir . Moins elle passera de temps avec elles , mieux ce sera , elle ne devait pas socialiser , elle ne devait pas .

Elle se doucha et se changea rapidement , regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit de l'une de ses camarades , il était 7h20 .

Les cours commençaient à 8h , elle avait le temps pour déjeuner , et s'éclipser de la vue de tous , pour ne pas attirer l'attention .

Elle prit son sac, vieux et tout cabossé, et garda les livres dont elle aurait besoin ,en faisant bien attention qu'ils ne s'âbiment pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient .

Elle sortit de la salle commune d'un pas rapide , il n'y avait personne excepté elle à cette heure-ci .

Elle ouvrit le cadre qui bloquait l'entrée , et sans plus , s'en fut jusqu'à la Grande Salle .

Les couloirs étaient vides , sauf quelques Serdaigles qui étaitent déjà dans les couloirs , c'étaient sans doute eux les seuls lève-tôt dans toute l'école .

Elle alla à sa table , et s'asseya de nouveau à la dernière place , éloignée de tous . Elle sortit son emploie du temps , le consulta et le rangea .

Elle sortit l'un de ses livres , et se plongea dans sa lecture , jusqu'à ce que la nouriture comence à apparaître , c'est dire vers 7h30 .

XxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione termina de petit-déjeuner , et se leva de table , tous ses camarades la dévisagèrent avec attention .

La rencontre avec Peeves , et de comment elle lui avait cloué le bec et l'avait fait fuir , s'était propageait comme de la poudre dans toute la maison Poufsouffle .

Ainsi sans le prévoir , Hermione devînt le centre d'attention de toute sa maison , encore sans le savoir .

Mais elle , ne pensait pas à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir , elle pensait seulement au fait qu'elle ne devait pas rencontrer certaines personnes ; si elle ne se trompe pas , eux n'étaient pas des lèves-tôt , alors si elle se levait tôt , et se couchait tôt , elle ne les verrait pas aux repas .

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi Poufsouffle , elle était considéré comme la pire maison pour plusieurs sorciers , personne ne ferait attention à elle . Les Gryffondors préfére aller avec les Serdaigles , et eux idem , et les Serpentards , et bien , eux ne s'unissaient avec personne .

Et encore elle était certaine que ce stupide chapeau l'aurait envoyée à Gryffondor ou même à Serpentard si elle n'avait pas eut de chance .

_Je serais morte avant d'aller dans cette maison_ se dit-elle sérieuse , et elle fronça les sourcils rien qu'en s'imaginant dans cette maison , d'où venait Voldemort , le responsable de toute sa douleur .

Il lui avait enlevé les deux uniques choses qu'elle aimait , sa famille et Ron .

_Ron ... _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire de mélancolie , comme elle le regrettait , comme elle désirait le voir de voir de nouveau , pour qu'il puisse la faire rougir avec une quelconque idiotie .

_Mais Ron jamais ne reviendra , il est mort , comme mes parents_ se rappela-t-elle avec amertume , et son masque redevînt sombre et douloureux .

"Kya ! .."

" Laisse nous maintenant ! "

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement , et se tourna vers les cris , quelques filles pas plus grande qu'elle , essayait d'éviter Peeves qui leur lançais des bombes à eau .

_Ce nain grincheux ! _Hermione serra les poings tant elle détestait ce fantôme , toujours en train d'embêter et en train de faire souffrir les autres , et si ce n'est pire , il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui regardaient la scène et qui passaient leur chemin sans rien faire , ayant peur d'être la victime de Peeves s'ils intervenaient .

Mais elle n'était pas comme eux .

" PEEVES !! cria-t-elle furieuse , et celui-ci se retourna à moitié , effrayé par le ton , et pas seulement lui , tous ceux qui étaient dans le couloir, regardant la scène étaient tous aussi surpris que lui .

" Toi ! " dit l'esprit frappeur en la désignant avec ... peur !?

" Dégage ! " lui dit Hermione dans un ton sans équivoque et un regard lourd de menace .

" Ugghh ... Idiote !! " cria Peeves avant de disparaître dans un mur , laissant derrière lui ses bombes à eau , et un bon nombre d'étudiants ébahis qui regardaient Hermione se retirer sans plus .

C'était certain maintenant , plus aucun doute là-dessus , Hermione était une Gryffondor jusque dans les veines .

XxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxX

Le premier cours de Métamorphose ne fut pas finalement si mal , elle avait fait gagner à sa maison 10 point avec McGonagall pour une excellente métamorphose d'un rat en verre à pied en crystal .

Dans le deuxième cours , en Botanique , elle avait obtenu 15 points après avoir énoncé les propriètés curatives d'un Raiban hollandais à tâches bleues .

C'était pas mal pour son premier jour .

En omettant le fait que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement , et s'écartait sur son passage .

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire fuir Peeves _se reprocha-t-elle , _mais bon ce qui est fait , est fait ._

Elle regarda son emploi du temps , elle avait Histoire de la Magie .

" Maudit sois-tu Black ! "

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement . _Mince_ ! se dit-elle en faisant demi-tour et voir ... Rogue et Sirius ? en train de se battre plus loin .

Elle vit comment Sirius lui envoya un expelliarmus , et Rogue qui volait jusqu'à elle .

Hermione bougea légèrement , et Rogue passa près d'elle en la frôlant avant de s'encastrer dans le mur derrière elle .

" UG ! " gémit Rogue de douleur , essayant de s'arrêter , mais il ne pouvait pas , et il toucha son épaule droite avec douleur .

_Il se l'est démise_ réalisa Hermione avec sérieux , et elle vit du coin de l'oeil Sirius qui s' approchait avec un sourire moqueur , suivi certainement de James , Lupin et Peter .

" Que se passe-t-il Snivellus ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? Tu vas te mettre à chialer... fillette ?" demanda avec amusement Sirius en face de Rogue , qui lui essayait en vain de se remettre sur ses pieds .

_Il a dû certainement se blesser à la cheville , c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas se lever_ nota-t-elle du fait de comment Rogue s'appuyait avec la jambe droite et titubait avec la gauche .

" La ferme Black ! " grogna furieusement Rogue en lui envoyant un regard noir .

" Peut-être aurais-tu besoin de cours de politesse Snivellus " souria Sirius avec persersité , et il pointa Rogue de sa baguette .

_Non , non , n'intervient pas _...

" Un chien doit savoir être plus respectueux envers son maître Snivellus " .

_Non , Herm , non ..._

" Expe ... " Sirius ne termina pas son sort car une baguette le tenait en joût dans son cou .

" Ne bouge pas , ou je te fris sur place Black " dit Hermione avec un ton neutre et un visage impassible .

Tous regardèrent Hermione surpris , personne n'arrivait à le croire .

Peut-être cette fille était-elle folle ?

" Et bien , mais qui es-tu beauté ?" souria Sirius avec sensualité .

Hermione était dégoutée par le ton qu'il avait pris . Sirius était un véritable idiot ._ Désolé Harry ..._

" Cela importe peu , laisse seulement le garçon en paix " dit Hermione sans changer le ton de sa voix .

Elle retira sa baguette du cou de Sirius et s'approcha de Rogue .

" Laisse-moi !" lui cria ce dernier furieux qu'une gamine de première année puisse le sauver . La honte !

" Tais-toi pour une fois " lui dit Hermione mal à l'aise , elle n'avait pas le courage de se disputer avec Rogue et elle s'était suffisament faite remarquée .

Cela dura seulement quelques secondes mais se fut suffisant , Hermione se retourna violemmment , avec sa baguette et cria "PROTEGO"

Le sort que Sirius lui avait envoyée , rebondit sur le bouclier , et se retourna contre lui le faisant voler à plus de 3 mètres de là où il était .

Hermione se tourna vers Rogue , le soigna rapidement avec un sort curatif , et se tourna de nouveau pour voir Sirius en train de se lever .

" Dehors Rogue , tu n'es qu'une gêne dans ce combat " dit Hermione sans le regarder en s'avançant vers Sirius .

Si lui voulait un combat , elle lui en donnerait un ..

" Expelliarmus !" cria Sirius .

" Protego ! "

Sirius refit un vol plané et Hermione accéléra le pas pour l'arrêter , un stupefix suffira .

Ou cela pensa-t-elle .

" Expelliarmus ! " cria alors Sirius en s'incorporant , et prenant Hermione par surprise , qui perdit sa baguette .

" HA !" gémissa Hermione du sort qu'elle reçut sur le poignet , et elle le sentit un peu engourdi .

" Hé , il semblerait que je sois plus rapide que toi fillette " souria Sirius avec vantardise .

" ça c'est ce que tu crois ..." lui répondit Hermione aimablement , elle toucha sa cuisse droite , et leva égérement la jupe rapidement laissant à découvert une lanière de cuir qui tenait une barre en argent .

Hermione sortit rapidement la barre , celle-ci s'agrandit immédiatement , et créa un bâton d'une taille plus haute que le dessus de sa tête .

" c'est biz...?" Sirius n'eut pas le temps de dire quelquechose qu'Hermione se baissa et usant de son arme le passa entre ses jambes et le fit tomber .

" Sirius !" cria James surprit , et il n'était pas le seul , Lupin et Peter qui suivait le combat depuis deux couloir plus loin , étaient abattu .

Quel était ce style de combat ? un style moldu ?

Hermione se redressa , triomphante et souria .

" Allez Black , moi je ne suis pas une lâche , jamais je ne penserais t'attaquer pendant que tu es à terre ." dit-elle amusée .

Sirius s'arrêta de colère , envoya un expelliarmus à Hermione , mais son bâton était devant elle , et celui-ci renvoya le sort refaisant voler pour la troisième fois Sirius .

" Cette arme est illégale !" cria James mal à l'aise , menaçant Hermione de sa baguette .

" Elle ne l'est pas , ce n'est qu'une barre avec un sort de bouclier dessus , c'est quelquechose de basique dans la discipline martiale magique du Japon " , affirma Hermione .

" Quoi ?" dit James sans comprendre .

" Ha , je crois que c'est vrai , je l'ai déjà entendu " dit timidement Lupin derrière James .

" C'est comme ça qu'il renvoie tous les sorts exceptés les impardonnables ." dit Hermione sérieuse , regardant Sirius qui se mettait de pieds , mais étant en rogne plus que jamais .

Hermione prit une position de défense , son bâton mis en avant .

" Allez !" lui souria Sirius .

" SIRIUS NON !! " cria James , regardant avec horreur le sortilège se diriger vers Hermione , mais elle l'évita très facilement avec un mouvement rapide , elle toucha la grande flamme avec la pointe de son bâton , et dévia le sort qui sortit par l'une des grandes fenêtres , comme un souffle de dragon .

Tous restèrent en choc .

Et qui plus est les Maraudeurs .

Hermione tourna habilement le bâton dans sa main et le retînt pour s'appuyer dessus , avec une pose sérieuse .

_Il est vrai que Sirius était un rustre ; avec raison Rogue le déteste et c'est pour ça que plus tard Harry finit de payer pour tout _pensa-t-elle mal à l'aise . Le gamin qu'était Sirius , comment diable a-t-il finit à Gryffondor , tricheur qu'il était ?

_Aïe qu'ils ne me disent pas que se fut pour la ' qualité ' d'être aussi stupide ..._se dit-elle .

" Qui es-tu ?" demanda Lupin rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé .

Hermione le regarda , si lui c'était Lupin , le grand professeur qu'elle avait toujours admiré ,_ au moins lui n'est pas un idiot _pensa-t-elle reconnaissante , regardant le jeune un peu pâle , et "maltraité " , avec quelques blessures sur le visage .

" Je suis une mage-guerrière " dit Hermione de bout-en-blanc ." Alors ne me sous-estime pas Black "dit-elle sérieuse , rangeant son bâton , qui se rétracta avant d'être replacé dans son étui .

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus , et se retira ; elle alla jusqu'à Rogue , qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, paralysé par la surprise , regardant de loin .

Elle en profita d'aller vers lui et repris sa baguette que Sirius avait fait voler avant . Mais elle ne vînt pas vers Rogue comme tous le pensaient , elle alla seulement chercher son sac, c'est pourquoi elle le prit et se dirigea à son prochain cours .

Elle était déjà en retard de 5 minutes , et elle avait toujours détesté les retards .

Au moins , maintenant elle serait le bouc émissaire des Maraudeurs , et ils laisseront Rogue en paix . Et peut-être , au moins Harry n'aura pas à payer pour leur erreur .

Vraiment ?

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**à suivre ...**

* * *

Prière de ne pas tuez la traductrice pour ceux qui feraient partie des fans de Maraudeurs !! Je suis innocente !! MDR

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est qu'elle dégage beaucoup de chose notre 'petite' Hermione, non ?

et encore ça n'est que le début ...

allez à la prochaine

kissou

**kaomisha**


End file.
